


A New World

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape, Sex Slave, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Ryo does not kill Akira. Instead, he takes him as his own. Chained to the wall to do his bidding. Humans are still alive, though mostly killed for pleasure. Demons torture and force the humans into a sick slavery-- all at Ryo’s command.This was a new world they lived in… a world run by Satan and his demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short chapters-- but brutal.

_ Ryo does not kill Akira. Instead, he takes him as his own. Chained to the wall to do his bidding. Humans are still alive, though mostly killed for pleasure. Demons torture and force the humans into a sick slavery-- all at Ryo’s command. _

_ This was a new world they lived in… a world run by Satan and his demons.  _

 

* * *

 

Ryo looked over at his friend, chained up to the wall, his head hung as if in defeat. Ryo knew better, Akira would never stop fighting. It took a hard blow to knock him out, and once he did, Ryo knew the battle was over. 

Jenny had this all set up. His new home, a mansion of sorts. On top a hill that overlooked the burning city. It made Ryo smile as he looked out the windows, seeing the flames and smoke consume the sunlight. 

“Oh Akira, if you would only stop fighting me, you could enjoy this new world!” Ryo said, running a hand down Akira’s bloodied face. 

Akira looked up at him, snarling back. “Never!” 

The hand that graced Akira’s face, snapped back and slapped him. Blood spitting from Akira's mouth and Ryo was fed up. 

“You think I would put up with this shit from anyone?” Ryo said, feeling his wings behind him flutter as his anger built up. “I kept you around out of the kindness of my heart!” 

“You have no heart!” Akira screamed back at him. 

Ryo had heard enough, he was sick of this. Grabbing the chains off the wall, he yanked Akira behind him. He heard as Akira’s body hit the floor. “Walk or I will drag you.” 

Scrambling, Akira stood back up, almost falling over again as Ryo pulled him out into a hallway, over to a window larger than the one that was in the room. 

“Look at this!” Ryo yelled, yanking the chains with one hand, Akira’s hair in the other, forcing him to look out the window. 

“A burning world?” Akira asked. 

“A new world!” Ryo yelled against his ear. 

“Your world is shit,” Akira said. 

Ryo growled and pulled the chains again, forcing Akira to follow him back to the room. Slamming Akira to the wall face first, another set of hands reached out, taking them, securing Akira into position. Jenny would always be there for him. 

“He is secure,” Jenny said as she made her way out of the room. 

Akira’s form had not changed since he was knocked out. Ryo had to worry he had damaged the devil. Running his hands down Akira’s arms, blood dripped from where the metal cuffs held him tightly. All he had to do was change his form and he could free himself from these binds, Ryo did not understand it. 

“You can free yourself,” Ryo said. 

“But I will never be free from you,” Akira said. 

Even with Akira faced to the wall, his head pressed to it, Ryo could hear the tears streaming down his face. 

“Do you really hate me so much?” Ryo asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, wrapping his wings so they enclosed them both. Akira’s body shuddered at the brush of feathers. 

“I’ve never hated anything more in my life,” Akira growled out. 

Hearing Akira protest-- only turned him on. A small laugh and Ryo pressed tightly against Akira’s back, pressing his breast into him. A long lick up the side of Akira’s neck, he could taste the sweat and blood. 

“We will need to do something about that. You are mine now, as is this world you live in,” Ryo whispered in his ear. 

Akira sobbed. His body shaking with each pull of breath. Wrapping an arm around his torso, Ryo pulled his chest tight to Akira’s back. Ryo needed him to understand, all he had to do was submit to him, and he would give him this world, rule it next to him. 

“I can make your life so much easier,” Ryo said against his ear, taking it into his mouth. 

Akira flinched away, only making Ryo laugh more. “I will never submit to you!” 

Running his hands down Akira’s body, Ryo allowed himself to touch him wherever he wanted. Taking his soft cock in his hand, he gently pulled at it, hearing Akira sob more. 

“Just kill me,” Akira whimpered out. 

“Never,” Ryo said, kissing at Akira’s neck. 

He needed to soon feed Akira and bath him. It had been a few days since his last bath and the musty smell coming off of him was almost appalling. Once he was done, he would have Jenny attend to him. Stroking his hand over Akira’s cock, he could feel it slowly start to fill, though never getting fully hard. Akira was still fighting him, always fighting him. It did not matter, he would take what he wanted regardless. 

Grabbing at his own hard cock, Ryo pressed it between Akira’s ass cheeks, letting the sweat from his body glide his cock smoothly. There was dried blood and cum still caked between Akira’s legs, but that did not stop him. Another push and Ryo let go of Akira’s cock, knowing there was no point. Positioning his cock, he knew Akira was still sore from this morning, but it mattered not. Pressing him, another sob came from Akira-- though he could do nothing. 

“You would enjoy this more if you allowed me so,” Ryo said. 

Another sob from Akira as Ryo fully pushed into him-- still stretched from early. He was tight and it was dry. He could feel the residue from his cum and blood from previous assaults along his shaft. Ryo moaned out as Akira sobbed. He could feel the rattles in Akira’s body as he bottomed out. Grabbing at Akira’s hips, he thrusted in hard, loving how Akira cried out with each plunge. 

He did not care if Akira was sore from before, Ryo never stopped with his sickening obsession. His nails long in this form, Ryo felt them sink into the skin of Akira’s hips, blood filling under his nail bed. Crying out, Ryo rammed more and more into Akira, not even aware that the sobs had stopped and Akira just leaned face first into the wall-- waiting for it all to be done. 

As Ryo’s thrust got more erratic, he felt his body explode around him. For the second time that day, he filled Akira with his seed. Panting heavy, Ryo rested his head on the back of Akira’s shoulder, never fully pulling out. 

“It is a shame as my new body allows for so many things,” Ryo said, kissing at that sweaty neck again. 

Pulling out, Ryo stepped back, watching the cum and blood seep out of Akira. Turning to leave the room, he saw as Jenny was walking back in. 

“Bathe him and feed him-- then chain him back up,” Ryo said. 

Jenny nodded as she made her way to where the chains where. Ryo would make Akira submit, one way or the other. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be shorter chapters than I usually write-- but updated more frequently! Enjoy! (mind the tags)

He hated how the fight had left Akira, as if he accepted his new status in this world. He just sat there in the tub as Jenny washed him down. Limbs limp, no fight. It was pissing Ryo off. This was not the Akira he knew-- full of life and fight. No, he had given up too easily, refused to even change his form now. 

Storming out of the bathroom, Ryo paced in the room they kept Akira in. He had it set and furnished for his comfort, but unfortunately, Akira spent his time chained to the wall. He had to figure out something that would make his Akira return back to him. 

Feeling his wings flutter behind him, he had an idea. HIs body barely even vibrated as it turned back to his old form-- his human form. Maybe this would work. He could hear as the water splashed around and Jenny scrubbing Akira.

Walking back to the bathroom, Ryo did not bother with clothing. Why should he in his own mansion? 

Tapping Jenny on the arm, he dismissed her. “Scoot up,” he said to Akira. 

No expression still. Akira did not even look from the water as his body slowly moved forward. Climbing in behind him, Ryo pulled Akira tight to his body, wrapping his arms around him. “We use to play in the water as kids… remember that?” 

Nothing from Akira. 

“You liked to splash the water in my face, you thought it was funny,” Ryo said, his fingers stroking Akira’s chest. 

He could feel how Akira’s heart rate had elevated. He may be able to hold his emotions in, but his body only told of something different. Leaning forward, Ryo could smell the soap on Akira’s neck-- clean. He did not smell musty anymore. Hugging him tighter, Ryo kissed at his neck. 

“There was that one time… I remember how hot it was… you had insisted we get popsicles, but they melted all over our hands, down our arms and ever our necks,” Ryo laughed out. “We went to the pond and you stripped right down to your underwear and jumped in. I thought you were crazy!”

He could feel as Akira’s heart rate raced at the memory. Maybe this was how to make Akira crack-- bring up old memories of them. 

“You always brought out the best in me though,” Ryo said, grabbing the cloth hanging over the lip of the tub, dipping into the water, and washing along Akira’s chest and collarbones. It was hard to not appreciate how well formed Akira still was. He had been enjoying his body as much as he could. 

“I hate you,” Akira said, almost in a whisper that could barely be heard.

Ryo had to laugh, “You don’t know what hate is.” 

“No!” Akira yelled. “I hate you!” He had smacked his hands down the water, splashing it all over. Spinning around, he sat back on his knees and glared at Akira. “How dare you bring up our childhood.” 

“I was remembering old times, reminiscing,” Ryo said, relaxing back, both arms stretched on the lip of the tub. 

Tears had sprung in Akira’s eyes again, he had ground his palms to them, rubbing them, trying to dry them. Ryo knew it was no use, Akira would not stop crying. 

“I know you don’t hate me, you never could,” Ryo stated.

Akira screamed and launched forward. Be it the human form Ryo was in, or finally breaking down-- but Ryo allowed him. Akira wrapped his fingers around his throat, trying to choke him. It was only a matter of second before Jenny had walked in, grabbing Akira by the back of his hair and pushed his face into the water. Akira splashed and tried to pull his head above the water, but Jenny had a firm hold on him. 

“Now Jenny, don’t drown him,” Ryo said, running his hand where Akira had grabbed him. 

As Akira’s fight started to calm down, Jenny lifted his head from the water. A loud gasp of air, and Jenny pushed his head back under the water. Shaking his head, he knew Jenny would play this game with Akira for some time. Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed the towel and dried off. 

“Make sure he is fed properly after you are done,” Ryo said. “And if he refuses to eat again, force him to eat it.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been days since Akira’s last lash out. He was not sure how long Jenny had punished him, but Akira was even more emotionless. Even as he had him bent over the desk, slamming into him-- Akira just held still, a single tear slipping from his eye. His body was relaxed as it laid there, his cock not even close to swelling. 

He was suppose to have Akira by his side for company-- not an emotionless shell of a man. Here he had this new and amazing world he wanted to show Akira, but he couldn’t even get him to talk to him. 

“I will find a way to break you,” Ryo said, thrusting harder into Akira. He did love the way his ass bounced against his hips. He had made it a ritual now, doing it twice a day. Bending Akira over, fucking him dry, cumming deep in him-- then later that day he would do it all over again. He made sure now to have Jenny at least shower him at night, he prefered him smelling like soap, not blood, sweat and cum. 

Remembering the emotion he pulled from Akira in the bath, Ryo thrusted in deep, leaning his body against Akira’s, whispering in his ear. “That eclipse… you loved me back then, was in awe of me.” 

All Akira could do was let the tears roll down his cheeks as Ryo finished. 

 

* * *

 

“Jenny! I want to tell Akira good night before we turn the lights out,” Ryo said, as he walked to the room they kept Akira chained into. 

The moment he opened the door, he could smell the copper. Akira was hunched in his chains, blood covering the left side of his body. He had managed to slice his wrist with his cuff in the few minutes they had been gone from the room. 

Snapping his form back to the fallen angel-- Ryo rushed forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. “You fucking idiot!” 

Jenny unhooked Akira from the cuffs, and started to tightly wrap his wrist. He could feel Akira’s heart barely beating in his chest. “Don’t you leave me!” Ryo screaming, hugging Akira tightly to him, not caring about the blood that covered his feathers. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo was scared. There were very few moments in his life he had ever felt this way, and this was one of them. Holding Akira’s lifeless body in his arms, he pleaded with Jenny to make him live. He had not come this far to let some miscalculation of judgement take Akira away from him. He was not done yet-- he needed Akira next to him. 

After Jenny had him bandaged and cleaned up, they laid Akira in the bed they had designated for the room, and Ryo sat next to him, his hand over his heart, waiting for it to beat harder. As the night wore on, Ryo was only pleased that heart never stopped beating. At the first signed of the smoke filled dawn out the window, only then could Ryo feel a stronger beat inside Akira’s chest. 

“You fool!” Ryo growled out, wanting nothing more than to punch the beautiful face of his friend. “You are not going to coward your way out of this!” 

Jenny had come, laying her hand on his shoulder. Ryo brushed it off, but he knew he still had things to do. The city was slowing its burning, and he needed his demons to round up any strangling humans hiding. Regardless, he needed to do his job. 

“Jenny, stay with him till I return,” Ryo said. 

It was a silent nod and Jenny took the place of Ryo as he went out and to see what was going on around them.

 

* * *

 

The city was total chaos still. Most buildings were destroyed and demons were having their own parties all about the land. Any humans found were either killed, eaten or forced to do whatever the demons demanded of them. 

As Ryo landed in what was the town’s square-- he could see they had set up a fighting match. Two men punching and beating at each other, blood splattering everywhere. 

“Now don’t go killing all the humans,” Ryo stated, spreading his wings out in their most glorious form, “What will be for dinner if you do?” 

The demons around him cheered as the men continued their battle. 

This was exactly the kind of world Ryo wanted.

 

* * *

 

“How is he doing?” Ryo said after coming back home. 

He could already see the color returning back to Akira’s cheeks and his breathing more steady as he laid on the bed. Jenny nodded and stood to leave the room. He could see that Akira was awake, but leaving his eyes close to feign sleep. Ryo chuckled as he sat on the bed. 

“You really would do that?” Ryo asked, “I know you are awake, I know you can hear me.” 

He watched as Akira’s fluttered opened and slowly focused on him. It made him happy to see those eyes look at him again-- even if they were filled with hate and loathing. 

Climbing into the bed, Ryo wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close. He was so close to losing him. He could feel as Akira’s body stiffened from his touch. 

“I am not leaving your side tonight,” Ryo whispered. “Jenny will bring us food soon.”  

Rubbing back Akira's hair, he was not letting go anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

It had taken a few days for Akira’s strength to come fully back. They forced broth and food down his throat as he was determined to be stubborn over the entire ordeal. He had left Akira untouched, allowing his body to heal. It make Ryo’s skin crawl-- easier to just stay completely away from his room. 

On the fifth day, Ryo had had enough. Storming into Akira’s room, he saw where Akira just sat at the window, staring out. They did not bind him to the wall anymore-- but as Ryo looked at him, it was only the outer shell of the friend he once knew. 

Walking over where Akira was, Ryo knelt down staring at him. “Kiss me,” Ryo asked. Akira turned his head back to the window looking out. Running his hand down Akira’s cheek, he asked again. “Kiss me.” 

This shit with Akira ignoring him had gone on long enough. Motioning to Jenny, he watched as she brought a human in with her. Akira was still looking out the window and did not see. 

“Akira,” Ryo said, running his hand down his cheek again, “Look.” 

Akira was not moving. Grabbing Akira under his chin-- hard, Ryo moved Akira’s head so he could see the other side of the room. It took a second before Akira’s eyes focused and saw the human that Jenny was holding. 

“No!” Akira yelled. 

Ryo smiled. He had him now. “I said kiss me.” 

Akira turned and glared at him. Ryo saw a tears building up as his mouth quivered. 

“If you don’t, Jenny will play with that human over there,” Ryo said. 

He knew that Akira knew what that meant. Jenny was sadistic and evil. She could torture someone and keep them on the brink of death-- never allowing them to pass over. As the tears started to fall down Akira’s cheek, he leaned in and brushed his lips over his. Ryo sighed out-- he liked how Akira’s mouth felt. 

As much as he wanted to lean in and kiss Akira harder, he wanted Akira to lead this. Even as his lips shook against his, Ryo sat patiently, wanting more. 

“Kiss me harder,” Ryo said. 

Akira growled and grabbed him by the back of his head. The pulling of his hair made him hard immediately. Akira bit his bottom lip, causing Ryo to gasp out. When Akira thrust his tongue in his mouth, Ryo was almost done. Grabbing his own cock, Ryo moaned as Akira brutally kissed him. This was exactly what he wanted-- he wanted Akira to break, to respond to him. 

Now he had the key to it all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryo had everything he wanted-- as long as he kept a worthless human around him. Akira was talking again, smiling and willingly doing whatever he wanted. 

Outside of changing form. 

Ryo could not get the devil inside of him to come out. No matter what he did. Even as he had Jenny beat a woman to near death, Akira begged him-- pleaded with him to stop. As Ryo looked down, he saw Akira was no closer to turning than he had been before. It was no point. 

“I just want all of you,” Ryo said, running his hand down Akira’s face, loving how Akira leaned into his palm. 

“I’m trying, I really am…” Akira said as he looked into his eyes. 

Ryo saw hope at that moment. As long as he had Akira with him-- hope would always be there. 

It was getting to a point where they did not even need a human in the room anymore. Ryo would come in bloodied from being out around the world, checking on his army-- and Akira would greet him. No matter how filthy he was, Akira would bathe him down, and kiss him better. It was everything he wanted. 

“We can rule this world together,” Ryo said as Akira dried him down. 

He noticed Akira was more responsive when he was in his human form. It was easy enough to transform into-- once he would land on the balcony, a shimmer and he was back to himself. He really thought Akira would have taken more to his angel form that he had, but it seems it was this one that worked best for him. 

He did not have to ask for kisses any more, they came freely now. Once he was cleaned down, Akira was licking, and biting at his neck. Ryo moaned out as he tilted his head, allowing Akira to over take him. 

“Let me have you tonight,” Akira said. 

“How so?” 

It was a swift moment, but Akira had spun Ryo around-- pushing him into the wall. His mouth on his shoulder, his hands on his hips. Ryo could feel how hard Akira was pressing between his cheeks, gliding his cock up and down. 

“Let me have you,” Akira said. 

As much as Ryo would Akira anything-- he did not want Akira taking him this way. No, he wanted the other form. 

“Not until you change,” Ryo said. 

He could hear the groan clearly. Turning around, Ryo put his hands on Akira’s hips and turned them so Akira’s back was to the wall. Kissing him deeply, tasting into his mouth. For someone trying so hard to dominate a moment ago, Akira submitted too easily. 

“Change for me, and you can.” 

“I’ve been trying.”

“Try harder.” 

Ryo rutted against Akira, letting their cocks slide together. He was slightly smaller than Akira in his human form like this, but he still commanded it all. Akira moaned and bucked his hips, letting their bodies slide together. It was so much better with Akira being more agreeable now. 

Taking Akira’s hand, Ryo pulled him to the bedroom, pushing him to the bed. His hands immediately reaching back to where he most wanted. His fingers dipping into Akira’s entrance, he felt as Akira’s body opened to him. 

If only he could get Akira to change form-- they could both be in their  _ true _ forms that way. Akira a devil, and him an angel. 

 

* * *

 

“We are heading out today,” Ryo said as they finished their morning meal. 

“You…. you are taking me with you?” 

“I think it would be good for you to get out, see the world I have made.” 

Ryo had kept Akira in the mansion due to his lack of interest, but the last few days-- things had turned around and he felt Akira was ready to accept his station in life. Maybe seeing the world and how abnormal he is in his human form will call the spark to light his devil up. As they walked out of the mansion, Ryo shed his clothing and shivered-- his angel form taking. Holding his hand out to Akira, he saw the blank expression cover Akira’s face as he took his hand. 

“We are not going far, so hold on,” Ryo said, wrapping his arm around around Akira-- knowing he would hold him tightly regardless. 

Staying close, it was a good start, Ryo was thrilled to have Akira by his side. The smoke was dying off over the last week where most of the cities had burned down, a smog loomed in the sky, giving a gray hue to the land. Reaching the town square again, Ryo carefully sat Akira down, noticing how Akira still kept a tight hold to him. 

“No one will hurt you here, as long as you are with me,” Ryo said, taking a feather from his wing, slipping it behind Akira’s ear. “Keep that on you at all times.” 

There were demons all around them-- fighting and carrying on as if this was normal-- but this was normal, this was the new world. 

 

* * *

 

Akira had no idea why Ryo brought him out here, he also had not idea why Ryo was keeping him alive for that matter. He was hoping shutting his emotions off, becoming a shell of himself would be enough to make it through this. He endured all the hell Akira put him through-- the chains, the forced feeding, the rapes-- once you shut down, nothing matters. 

But that was not how Ryo worked, that was never how Ryo worked. Whispers of their childhood pulling his awareness back, gentle touches that set his skin on fire. 

It was hard to look into the eyes of Ryo, the same eyes he had looked into most of his life-- and hate him. He knew he should hate him-- and there were parts of him that did. Every time Ryo forced himself on him, everything he killed someone… it chipped away at something deep inside of Akira. He could not allow his emotions to pour through as every emotion was fighting against him. He wanted to tear the limbs off of Ryo, then weep over his dismembered body.   


Walking through the destroyed city, Akira felt the shell working back around him, protecting him. He could not get his devil to come out, and he had to wonder if it was part of this  _ shell _ . His emotions locked away, his consciousness almost gone-- he was just an empty vessel. 

“Akira, look!” Ryo said, pointing out a building that was still standing. Demons dangling from the windows, throwing down items one at a time. “The good thing with humans, we learned we can live more civilized.”

All he could do was nod as Ryo took his hand and continued to walk. 

“Human!” cries from all around them were heard. Looking around Akira noticed that demons started to follow them. 

“This one is off limits,” Ryo said, running his fingers through Akira’s hair, showcasing the feather tucked behind his ear. 

The demons backed off, and for a slight moment, relief washed over Akira.  _ Wait _ . Wasn’t death what he wanted? Why was he all a sudden squeezing Ryo’s hand, thankful for his protection. 

He need to build his wall around himself harder. 

“Don’t worry, as long as I am around, you are safe,” Ryo said, leaning down to kiss Akira gently. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow-- I had this huge idea for this-- and it all came crashing down on me here... so um... Trigger warning in this final chapter-- ((how do I give this without giving it away?)) Ill add to tags!!! Newest tag for this chapter is the TRIGGER WARNING! I mean... the whole fic in itself is a trigger warning really................

Day by day-- nothing ever changed. Ryo went about his day, ruling his land with Akira at his side. His battle with Akira long gone. Now when he woke in the morning, he would see Akira lying peacefully next him-- his devil form never taking shape.

It was not the devil form that Ryo had fallen in love with anyway, sure it was a nice bonus to it all, but it was Akira. The boy who had been by his side all his life. The boy who never judged him no matter how terrible he was as a child. The boy who grew into a man overnight in a seedy club that night.

There was still so much to do to get this world settled into. He was thankful that most the demons just naturally did this on their own. It was less for him to do, and more time with Akira.

Soft little breaths coming from next to him on the bed, he could already feel how hard he was while waking up. No more fighting from Akira. 

Pressing himself to the back of Akira-- they were still naked from the night before. He could feel the lube sticky on Akira’s ass. Rubbing his cock between those tight cheeks, he didn’t even bother waking Akira-- let him wake this way. 

The breathing from Akira changed, soft moans as he stirred awake. Normally Ryo would be in a rush, but this morning was different somehow. He could not place it, but he wanted to take his time. Wrapping an arm around Akira, he pinched gently at his nipples, feeling them peak under his fingers. Kissing Akria’s neck, the warmth between them as he slowly pushed in and out. 

“Good morning,” Ryo whispered in his ear. 

He was met with another moan. He could feel the jerking motions Akira’s body was making and the way his arm moved-- he was rubbing himself as Ryo slowly fucked into him. 

If this was how eternity would be-- Ryo was ready. 

 

* * *

 

He was never letting him go. Any change or opportunity he had was spoiled. Always being watched-- if Ryo was not around, Jenny was there staring at him. Sometimes he had to wonder if Ryo knew what his intentions where.

He knew the moment he had woken up that first morning-- the devil had left from inside him. He kept his new human form, but the devil had been gone, never coming back. Akira did not miss it-- did not miss that emotional side of him. He just wanted it all to be over. 

He hated how he had to bend at every will that Ryo wanted-- playing his game. He knew if he didn't, the consequences would be great. Not to himself, but to others. If he would have thought they would have killed the other humans quickly, Akira would have fought more.

He knew how sick and twisted they could all be. They would torture and play with people. Akira could not live with himself if that was the case. 

Even the way Ryo was gentle with him that morning, tears falling down his face as his friend slowly pushed into him, kissing his neck while their body rocked as one. It was not the same. He could have won awards for his acting role as of late.

He was sick of acting.

He stuck-- in neither heaven or hell. It was in between with no end in sight. He couldn’t accept his fate, nor could he fight it anymore. 

It had been a week later at dinner, Jenny turned her head as Ryo went to pour more wine. Tucking the small knife in his pocket, Akira smiled and accepted more wine when Ryo glanced back his way. 

It had become a custom after dinner that Akira would run their bath. Ryo would head out for one last check as Jenny made their bed.  _ It was his only chance _ . 

He only had a few minutes, but it was all he had needed. Sinking into the hot water, he got out the knife. He could not hesitate but he could not live this life anymore. So be it if taking his own life would damn his soul-- he was already damned. 

The cut was deep and fast. It stung so bad. He could not move his hand to slice the other wrist as he wanted. Dipping the hand into the water, he leaned back and felt the water as it seem to grow hotter around him, his pulse quickening. He thought he would panic-- but he only got sleepy. 

In his dream, his mother was holding her hand out to him as Miki smiled and clapped her hands. Akira was liking this dream.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes was all it took. The wine from dinner thinning his blood, the tub with the warm water. When Ryo came into the bathroom-- he knew the moment he looked at the crimson bath. Screaming he ran to Akira, jumping into the bathwater, not caring it was tainted in blood. Holding his friend-- his lover, he weeped. 

“No! You can’t leave me!” Ryo screamed. 

He really thought they would have forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was easier to just end this than continue to force it all out-- I had plans, but they seemed to fade away! Ahhhh! Oh well. I am sorry!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
